Spared from Death by Death
by TheGoldWriter123
Summary: This is my first published Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this and maybe I'll continue it! Please review and any advice on writing would be very appreciated. This story may turn into a Male Elite X Female Noble 6. Hope you enjoy! w
1. Chapter 1

Noble Six couldn't last any longer.

She was running low on stun ammo for her Assault Rifle, her Magnum, and was out of frag grenades.

"Aw hell…"

Her weapon clicked a couple of times. Empty.

Almost 200 stun rounds, enough to take down a Hunter. All gone.

Six looked around looking at all of the Covenant laying on the ground, and yet none of them were dead. Some had bruises and others a stun round.

"Well that was a fun hour...time for another."

Six looked at the sky for Phantoms that would try to sneak up on her, but saw none.

 _Did they run off? No... Covenant don't run…_

A single shot sounded through the wasteland and Six froze. She felt a burning pain on her torso and looked down. She saw something red start to leak out of her torso, stained her armor that was already covered in dirt and burns from plasma.

Six fell down onto her knees shaking holding her hands over the wound.

 _This is it...fought for a planet who's people already hated me...heh...go figure. Dying on a rock about to become glass._

Six fell down groaning and rolled onto her side keeping a hand on her wound and looking around. That's when she saw him. A Elite with golden armor, his Needle Rifle steaming at the end of it.

 _Aw hell...it's a General…_

Six looked up at the Elite who just stared at her, eyes blazing with fury and rage. She saw then they eyes filled with something else.

 _...I...is he showing... sympathy?_

"...w...want...never seen a female Spartan before…?"

Six weezed at this, her lungs filling with dust since her helmets air scrubbers failed.

" **I have seen plenty of your kind, Demon, and you shall perish like them."**

The Elite grumbled, his mandibles twitching.

Six chuckled.

"Well they would be happy...never liked me that much…"

 _ **What does she mean by that…?**_

Six tried to sit up but her wound said otherwise and kept her down. She grunted a bit and managed to roll onto her back as the Elite kneeled down by her curious.

"...w...why are you not killing me? Just use your handy sword there…"

Six motioned to the hilt of the General's energy sword on his right thigh.

" **You are not worth wasting it's power."**

 _Well that's a lie…_

"A... alright then…"

" **What do you mean…'no one liked you'? Shouldn't your race care for all of you?"**

Six chuckled again, but it was barely able to be heard.

"Most are, b-but some aren't...I was one of them."

" **You also have spared most of my squad. None of them that have faced you have perished. Not even the ones on the cruiser you shot down. Why?"**

"Well, I c-care for life…"

Six coughed bad a bit of blood coming up.

"A-always...hated to kill…"

" **But you are a Demon... aren't you trained to kill?"**

"Yup, but I don't…"

The Elite though,

 _ **A Demon that hates to kill? But how can that be? We are all thought that all of the "Spartans" as they're called killed without mercy…**_

Six coughed more and her wound kept bleeding. Six looked around at all of the bodies still on the ground knocked unconscious.

"...t...they should wake up soon…."

Six felt something prick at her wound and she held in a yell of pain and looked down. The Elite had what looked like...a medical pin?

"...w...what are you…?"

" **Hold still."**

 _ **Am I saving this Demon?! But why? I do not know her, but her voice...her skill in battle...am I falling for this Demon!?**_

"...a…alright…"

Six held still as the Elite pushed something on the pin and Six felt the wound starting not to hurt as much.

"...w...why are you helping me? We were t-told you would kill on sight…"

 _ **She was told the same thing?**_

The Elite grumbled a bit his eyes narrowing.

 _ **Someone is lying to us…Could the Prophets be lying to us about the Great Journey? It would make sense…**_

" **Hm…"**

Six started to feel woozy from blood loss and started to get weaker.

" **You still have not answered my question."**

"...h..huh?"

" **What do you mean you were not cared for?"**

"...w...well...I don't know why... I was j-just treated differently...maybe because I'm as they say…'They're personal Grim Reaper'."

" **I sense something else…"**

"...a...and what would that be?"

" **You said you don't like to kill, correct?"**

The Elite gave no time for Six to answer.

" **But why spare my men? We have killed thousands of your race…"**

"W….well...o-one of you helped me...when my own team tried to kill me…"

The Elites eyes widen a bit.

 _ **Her own team? That is punishable by execution!**_

"...h...how about I...j...just tell the story…"

 **-Flashback-**

 **-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! I'm here today to mention a few things

First: I was thinking of how to continue this story like the Campaign in Halo Reach, start to the end at Lone Wolf

Second: School is not being nice to me, so it may become a week or more before I post a new chapter.

And Finally: If you guys/girls have any idea how to continue his story or could help me write a chapter, then it would be very helpful. And thanks for listening/reading this. See you all in the next chapter, which may be the first level in Halo Reach


End file.
